Demons in the Night
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Ivy, is a teenager with a troubled past. She's living in foster care and starting a new school. The 5th in 3 months. I've feels alone and desperate, she begins to turn to drink and other means at an attempt to gain some control in her life. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the Rochdale Waterloo Road, I always preferred that one. A little background on Ivy, she's in foster care because her alcoholic, druggie mum couldn't look after her and was often abusive. She doesn't feel like she fits in with her foster families so she acts up, she's also not afraid to voice her opinion. I have added a few OTH characters to the story plot.**

****The bold bits are flashbacks or dreams****

(Ivy's POV)

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, picking at every little bump and crack. I always did this at night whenever I couldn't sleep, I done it all my life. Ever since I was little I'd felt like I was being watched, I used to think there was an old woman dressed in black that stood in the darkest corner of my room, waiting for me to close my eyes so she could get me. Even to this day I'd still shine the light of my phone at the corner just to check. I was 15 years old now maybe it was stupid, but staring at the white ceiling seemed to help chase away the darkness.

I turned over so I was lying on my side and closed my eyes burying my head under the duvet. The loud footsteps coming up the stairs, echoing around the house still brought back painful memories of her. My entire body froze as I got a cold shiver down my spine. I opened my eyes, peeking above the top of my duvet. The door opened just a little and a thin ray of light shone across the floor.

**My mum stood in the doorway, her footsteps were heavy. She'd been drinking again. **

"**What are you doing up here?" She slurred**

"**You sent me to bed"**

**She approached me hastily and struck me across the face.**

"**I've had enough of your attitude! You're such a selfish bitch!" she slurred**

**Tears filled my eyes as I looked at her cold face. She showed no remorse, no love, nothing.**

The door opened wider as I stared in horror and Haley came in. I breathed a sigh of relief, letting out the breathe I hadn't realised I was holding in. My body relaxed as I realised there was no danger.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Haley asked

I cleared my throat before I attempted to answer her. "I'm fine" I replied but my attempt to hide my fear failed and my voice cracked a little.

"Are you sure? You know you can talked to us right?"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped

"Okay" Haley said calmly "Goodnight" she added before closing the door again.

I heard footsteps retreat until they eventually stopped. I groaned slamming my head back against my pillow. I hadn't meant to snap at her, I just didn't want to admit the truth. A pulled a box out from under my bed. It was just an old shoe box that contained a bottle of vodka and my razors. Sometimes I just needed to take the edge off. My mum had left me feeling depressed and anxious; my box helped me to feel in control of at least a few small things in my life.

(Haley's POV)

I finally gave up trying to get back to sleep about 5am. I'd had a few hours sleep but I was worrying about Ivy. She'd been living with us a few days and I knew her background. Well I knew the basics anyway, children's services hadn't wanted to go in to too much detail but I could tell Ivy's past was worse that I knew. She'd screamed through every night since she'd gotten here and she always seemed so closed off...distant. I could understand that I supposed. She just wasn't ready to let us in. I just wished there was something I could do. What really bothered me was the way she'd looked at me when I went in to check on her earlier. I'd never seen such fear.

I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower before putting my hand under the running water to test the temperature. I removed my clothes and climbed in. When I'd finished I combed through my wet hair and pulled on my dressing gown. I went downstairs and turned on the flatscreen in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. I hoped the coffee would wake me up a little. It was Ivy's first day at Waterloo Road today so I had to be awake.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ivy's POV)

I'd given up on the idea of getting some sleep and had gotten dressed instead. I stared at my arm as I slid on my shirt. It stung but at least it had stopped bleeding. When I was dressed I stood in front of the mirror putting my silver hoop earrings in. At least the electric blue streaks in my brunette hair brought a little style to the look. I always wore a ring on each hand and a locket. School started at 8:30am. Too early if you asked me. I took two minutes to look at myself in the mirror before I went downstairs.

I was wearing a white shirt, the school tie (maroon and gold), the school jumper, blazer, a pleated skirt and long black socks which finished just above my knees. My blue and brown hair was in little waves with only my fringe pinned back. I put a bottle of vodka in my school bag...Just incase and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Haley was already down there watching the news in the kitchen while sipping her coffee. I put my bag on the floor and sat at the breakfast bar. I grabbed an apple and bit into it, staring at the hole I'd created. It seemed like a metaphor for my life. Rough and empty.

"Do you want something proper to eat?" Haley asked

I shook my head. "No thanks" I mumbled

Nathan came in and kissed Haley's cheek softly before pouring himself some cereal.

"Morning Ivy" he smiled "Nervous?"

"Nope" I replied

I wasn't really. I moved around a lot, guess I was use to it.

"What are you doing today baby?" He asked Haley

"I'm taking Ivy to school and then I'm going to head down to the studio" she smiled

"What?" I asked "No. I can't take myself to school"

"Its your first day besides, I want to make sure you actually get there"

I sighed and dumped my apple in the bin, grabbing my bag and walking out to the car. I opened the door to the silver range rover and climbed in the front passenger seat. Haley joined me a few minutes later.

(Rachel's POV)

I had a new pupil joining us today, I sat at my desk flicking through the paperwork. I couldn't help but smile at her name. Ivy Greene. Maybe her parents were nature fans or something? I was meeting with her and her mother at 8:15. I looked at her files. Living in foster care, 5 different homes in 3 months, 5 different schools. She might find it a little hard to catch up.

Her grades showed she wasn't stupid. In fact it was begining to luck like more of a genius. She'd achieved C's and B's throughout the first term of year 10 with only 49% attendance. I stood up, heading down to Kim's office. I knocked and went in.

"Hi Rach what can I do for you?" She smiled

"I have a new pupil starting today, Ivy Greene. Umm I think she might need some pastoral support, she's had a hard time" I explained

"Okay well I'm sure I can find time for a few appointments a week"

"Thanks Kim"

(Ivy's POV)

We sat in an office, waiting to be seen by the head. I sat slumped in a chair. Me and schools didn't mix, it was like having caviar and chocolate spread...gross. A woman came out of the office, Haley stood up and shook her hand.

"Mrs Scott, I'm Rachel Mason" she smiled

"I'll leave you in Miss Mason's care" Haley said to me

"Do you want to come through?" Miss Mason asked me smiling

No I don't. I don't want to be here at all! I want to be at home in bed getting some sleep! I sighed.

"Sure" I replied standing

She led me through to her office and I sat down. She gave me my timetable. At the bottom of the page was a list of subjects and teachers.

English- Miss Shackleton

Maths- Mr Lawson

Core Science- Mrs Diamond

Separate Science- Mr Mead

Art- Miss Campbell

P.E- Mr Clarkson

R.S/PSHCE- Miss Campbell

Food tech.- Mrs Fry

French- Miss Haydock

I had a few study periods too and a blank space.

"What's that for?" I asked pointing to the blank space.

"Well for the first few weeks you'll have a mentoring session with either myself or Miss Campbell just to see how your settling in? Give you a bit of support" she smiled

"I'll take you on a tour of the school, show you around. But we do have a no jewellery rule, so I'm afraid you'll have to take it off. But you can have it back at the end of school. You're only allowed to wear studs and a watch" she told me

I looked at her sarcastically. Was she being serious?


	3. Chapter 3

(Rachel's POV)

Ivy looked at me as if I'd just sworn at her.

"Now Ivy" I said

She reluctantly removes her rings and locket and placed them on my desk before taking her earrings out and adding them to the pile. I placed them in my drawer and showed her round. I showed her the basics. Toilets, fire escapes, canteen, main classes, library, changing rooms...

"And this is the cooler, although I hope you don't appear here" I told her "and that's pretty much it"

(Ivy's POV)

She walked me to my class which was French with Miss Haydock. I sat in an empty space at the back, the last space. Next to a girl called Michaela, she seemed nice enough. Lauren and Sam sat in front.

"Ivy read the next bit please?" Miss Haydock asked

"Umm no thanks" I replied

The class erupted in laughter.

"It wasn't a question" she said

"It wasn't an answer" I replied

The class laughed again.

"Wait outside" she said

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to" she said

I stayed in my seat.

"Okay go to Miss Mason's office...now" she said sternly

I stood up laughing and picked up my bag leaving the room. No way was I going there, I went to the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle, I pulled the glass vodka bottle from my bag and guzzled half of it. It stopped me shaking for the time being.

(Rachel's POV)

I was in my office sipping coffee and sorting through paperwork at breaktime. It was the story of my life. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called

Steph walked in.

"Has Ivy Greene been to see you?" She asked

"No why?"

"She kicked off in my class. I sent her to you"

I sighed, the 1st class.

"Thanks Steph. I'll find her."

Steph went and I poked my head out the door.

"Bridget could you find out what class Ivy Greene is in please?" I smiled

A few seconds later, Bridget looked up.

"Chemistry with Mr Mead, Lab 3"

"Thanks"

(Ivy's POV)

I sat on the floor in the cubicle, my back against the door. The vodka bottle in my hand, I still remembered the first time I'd drunk vodka.

**"Go on try it you'll like it" mum encouraged**

**"But its a grown up drink"**

**"Oh never mind"**

**She gave me the bottle, and I took a sip before spitting it out.**

**"Err I don't like it"**

I was 4 years old.

I took another drink from the bottle before putting it away and opening the door. I stood bent over the sinks looking in the mirror. I rubbed the black tear lines from my cheeks. I had maths with Mr Lawson next. What was the point on going to that?

I made my way "home", I got changed into my shorts, trainers and top and grabbed my ball, tying my hair up. I walked straight past Haley ignoring her questions and gone down to the court. I liked basketball it was the only sport I was any good at.

(Haley's POV)

Ivy was on the basketball court which meant she needed time to calm down. She always wore a hoodie over her jersey I never understood that. There was a knock on the porch doors and I walked over to open it, I wasn't surprised to see Rachel Mason stood there.

"Come in" I smiled and she walked into the kitchen

"Is Ivy home?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she's on the court" I replied

I led Rachel downstairs, our house was a bit of a maze. I showed her to the large doors and left her too it.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me?" I smiled

From the look on her face she seemed greatful that I was allowing the two of them to talk alone.

(Rachel's POV)

I opened the door, Ivy dribbled up the court, twisting and turning before jumping and dunking the basketball in the net. She landed back on the hardwood floor. I went in, the door swung shut behind me.

"Ivy?" I called over

Ivy turned and closed her eyes for a second, groaning as she saw me. She came over, breathing heavily.

"Impressive" I stated

"Thanks" she mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water off the floor

"If only you put that much effort into your school work" I added

She drunk her water not saying a word.

"How about we forget about today? Make a fresh start tomorrow?"

She gave me a small smile. "Okay"

"Turning up would be a good start Ivy" I told her

She rolled her eyes, I turned and pushed the door open.

"Oh miss?" Ivy called

I turned to look at her.

"Thanks" she smiled

I smiled back "don't let me down"


	4. Chapter 4

(Ivy's POV)

That night after Haley and Nathan were asleep, I pulled out my box from under my bed. I took out a razor, one of my newer ones and an old flannel. I pressed the sharp side of the razor about an inch from my wrist and dragged it up my arm. It stung for a few seconds, but as soon as I saw the crimson liquid spilling over my pale skin, relief washed over me. Each cut was deeper than the one before and the deeper I went the better I felt.

When there was no space left on my left arm, I did the same on my right arm. The blood felt cold as it trickled down my skin eventually falling off the edge and starting to form a puddle on the floor. After a short while, my head went a little fuzzy. I looked down at the now fairly large puddles of red on the laminate floor. Had I gone too deep this time? I began to feel light headed and laid on the floor closing my eyes, silently praying that I'd survive. I promised I'd never go that deep again, just scratches next time.

**I was downstairs, I'd just finished cleaning the house. Mum had called to say she was on her way back, she sounded drunk on the phone. Unsurprisingly. The door flung open and she stumbled in. Knocking a vase down, it shattered on the floor and I bent down to pick the pieces up.**

**She pushed me forward and instinctively I put my hands out to break my fall, the glass cut my hands but I realised with the blood, everything else went away. That night I prized a blade from a disposable razor and began cutting. Everything disappeared and relief washed over me. It almost felt like I could fly.**

I opened my eyes to find myself still laid on the floor. I ran to the ensuite, my bare feet silent on the floor and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. I tore bits off making sure every drop of blood was gone before flushing it all away. I put my stuff back into my box and slid it under my bed. I ran a flannel under the tap and rung it out, getting rubbing at my arms to get rid of the dried blood. I stared at myself in the mirror, the dark circles on the pale skin under my eyes were more prominent than ever.

I clicked the button on the clock in my room, it was 4:30am. How long had I been knocked out for? I climbed in the shower, the droplets of hot water bounced of my freezing skin causing me to shiver. I held back the tears as my wet arms caused the most awful stinging pain. I winced at even the smallest splash. I shut off the water, wrapping myself in a towel and going into my room. I pulled out a bottle of vodka from the back of my knicker drawer and took a couple of swigs to help dull the burning sensation in my arms.

I dressed in my uniform, putting a fresh bottle of vodka in my bag, I felt sick to my stomach. I had the top part of my hair tied back and the rest of it flowing down my back in waves. I walked downstairs and pulled the fridge door open, I found what I was looking for and got a glass out of the cupboard, pouring myself an orange juice. My school jumper rubbing against my arms was no helping the pain.

I had art with Miss Campbell first thing, I sat in my seat next to Lindsay. I hated this stupid seating plan. I sat there sketching in my book, I liked to draw shoes and portraits. I was good at those, I sat there shading in my pictures and adding little details, completely oblivious to what Miss Campbell was saying.

"Can you put that away Ivy?" Miss Campbell

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to"

"But its an art class"

"Put it away" she repeated

"Whatever" I muttered standing up and excusing myself from the room

"Ivy!?" Miss Campbell called

Once I was clear of the room, I began to run and I didn't stop until I reached the toilets. I slammed the cubicle door, locking it before I sunk down to the ground and rolled my sleeve up. The blood was seeping into my shirt, my jumper must have knocked the tops off the scabs. I grabbed some paper towels desperately trying to stop the flow. The room began to spin and I blacked out...again.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rachel's POV)

Kim walked swiftly up the corridor, looking around.

"Kim are you alright?" I asked

"Ahhh Rachel. Have you seen Ivy?" She asked

"No why?"

"We had a disagreement in my art class" Kim explained

"Have you tried the toilets?" I asked

I walked quickly to the toilets, Kim not far behind me. Only one cubicle door was locked. I knocked on it.

"Ivy?...Ivy are you in there? Ivy open the door?" I said

I kept banging.

"Ivy!"

(Ivy's POV)

"Iiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvyyyyyyy yyy" the voice came through slurred and distorted, it sounded deep, like a man

As my blurry vision, got clearer so did the voice. I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light.

"Ivy...open the door...please" It wasn't a man, it was a woman...Miss Mason.

I got to my feet slowly, leaving my bag on the floor. I slid the lock on the door across and it swung open.

"Ivy are you alright?" Miss Mason said

I came out of the cubicle, Miss Campbell was there too. I looked at her my eyes blank, a thin layer of sweat layed over my ivory skin. I could feel the cold clammy liquid run down my arm until it reached my hand. I curled it up making a fist shaped trying to hide it.

"I-err-I'm fine, just...not feeling very well"

I must have looked bad because for some reason they didn't think I was faking it.

"Okay come on I'll call Haley or Nathan"

"Honestly, I'd rather walk I think the fresh air might do me some good" I said trying to justify my answer

"Oh erm..."

I rushed off down the stairs before she could say anything else, I rushed home as fast as I could. There was no one home. I dropped my bag falling to the floor. I pulled the cupboard door open with such haste I thought for sure the door would fall off. I ransacked it, pulling everything out until I finally found the first aid kit. I ran for the stairs and didn't stop until I was safely in my room with the door closed. I pulled off my blazer and my jumper and placed a dressing on my arm before bandaging it round. It was a cowboy job but it was only until the bleeding stopped. I threw my stuff in the washer and turned it on. Before making sure I tidied everything away. Only then did I relax.

I went down to the side of the pool and layed on one of the sun loungers, I had to wear my hoodie around the house but the water from the pool seemed to make the air moist and cool. I closed my eyes and just focused on the smell of the chlorine.

*I was underwater, the water was filling my lungs. I could see the white ceiling and the surface, but I couldn't reach it. I couldn't breathe and as more water filled my lungs, I began to choke*

I woke up panting and gasping for air. I sat upright, as I stared at the blue water. I walked over to the edge and looked down into the deep. I even though about jumping didn't seem like such a bad idea, then her words flashed into my head.

**I hope you choke in your sleep.**

**I hope you choke in your sleep.**

**I hope you choke in your sleep.**

**I hope you choke in your sleep.**

**I hope you choke in your sleep.**

Her words kept going around in my head again and again and again. Spinning and spinning around and around. I ran for the downstairs bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach down the toilet, which was mainly vodka. I hadn't eaten much...I even surprised myself at how sober I managed to stay.

After I finished, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth to get rid of the taste. Then I pulled back my duvet and climbed into bed. I curled up and went to sleep hoping for some happy dreams for a change.

(Haley's POV)

Nathan was home before me and when I got home I found him in the gym. Ivy was in bed, apparently sick. My phone started ringing, I picked it up and answered it.

"Haley James-Scott speaking..."

"Hello Mrs Scott, its Rachel Mason from Waterloo Road is now a good time?" She asked

"Umm yes" I went outside standing on the porch

"I'm concerned about Ivy she seems very distant...distracted. She's also very disruptive in class when we can get her there. How is she at home?" Rachel asked

"Well to be honest she's quiet, she spends most of her time in her room, she doesn't eat much and she hasn't been sleeping well. She has a lot of nightmares"

"I wonder if she'd benefit from some councelling?"

"Umm I don't know" I replied

"We could arrange for it to be in school time if you want?"

"Its not that I just can't see Ivy opening up to a complete stranger"

"What about extra mentoring withour pastoral leader?"

"That might work you can try it?"

"Okay, I'll keep you posted thank you bye"

"Goodbye"

I hung up.

I walked up the stairs slowly and down the corridor to Ivy's room. The door was closed, I knocked and waited.

"Come in" Ivy mumbled

I opened the door slowly and walked in. Ivy was laid on her bed, front down and her head was buried in pillows. I sat on her bed and looked at her.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Its fine as usual" she said sounding bored

"I just want you to know-"

"You're here if I wanna talk, well newsflash! I don't wanna talk"


	6. Chapter 6

(Ivy's POV)

I sat in form next to Michaela, falling asleep on the desk. Mrs Diamond was taking the register.

"Bolton?"

"Here"

"Michaela?"

"Yeah"

"Ivy?"

I didn't reply.

"Ivy?"

I woke up.

"What?"

Mrs Diamond sighed and continued.

"Alesha?...Danielle?"

There was a knock and the door opened.

"Can I have a word with Ivy Greene please? Miss Campbell said

"Of course...Ivy?"

I stood up and left the room. Miss Campbell took me to her office.

"Take a seat Ivy"

I sat down on one of the blue sofas and Miss Campbell pulled a chair over.

"How are you finding school?" She asked

"Fine"

"And how's things at home?"

"Fine"

What was she getting at?

I sighed "Miss Mason asked you to talk to me?...Didn't she?"

"She's just worried about you"

"Well she shouldn't I'm fine" I replied

"Ivy we're trying to help you"

"Well I don't need your help, or anyone elses for that matter"

I stood up in a rush grabbing my bag off the floor. But as I did my bottle of vodka, that I repacked daily fell onto the floor. Miss Campbell picked it up. I turned round.

"I...erm...I can...explain" I stuttered

"You can explain it to Miss Mason" she said

Oh crap. What was I going to do? I did the only thing I could do. I turned on my heels, flung open the door and bolted down the corridor.

"Ivy!" Miss Campbell yelled behind me

I looked behind me as I opened the next door and ran straight into Miss Mason. Shit! It was a straight corridor with only classrooms that presented me with a load of deadends. I was screwed. I looked behind me, Miss Campbell was closing in on me too. Oh crap, crap, crap, crap! What did I do? Haley was going to go mad.

**I got in after getting into trouble at school. It wasn't even my fault. I'd gotten into a fight with another girl. The headteacher at Shadow Valley High, Mr Tyler had gone mental and called my mum.**

**I walked inside, waiting for the fireworks to start. My mum was stood in the doorway of the kitchen waiting for me, she looked pissed off. I walked towards her with my head down looking at the floor.**

**"What have I told you about staying quiet and avoiding attention!?" Mum asked**

**"But she-"**

**"Excuse me!? Who do you think you're answering back to!?" She roared**

**"Sorry mum-"**

**My sentence was cut off when she grabbed my hair and pulled my head up so I was facing her. "Look at me when you're speaking!" She yelled**

Miss Campbell gave the bottle to Miss Mason. And Miss Mason turned to look at me.

"I think you and me need a little chat" she said stating it as more of a fact than a question

She took me to her office and sat me down.

"What's going on with you?" She asked

I didn't answer.

"Look I'm trying to help you and at the minute you're winding up a lot of the teachers in this school and running out of allies" she started "What's with the vodka? I assume its yours? Haley will be so disappointed with you"

"Listen. I don't care what Haley thinks she's not my mum! And I don't give a damn what you think either! I've been here 3 days and look how many times I've seen you? I've barely been to any classes! Let's stop pretending that I'm going to be here any longer!" I said by this point I was kind of pissed off, I had barely any sleep, only half a bottle of vodka and a whole lot of people telling me what to do. I wasn't in the best mood.

"Right in that case, You can go sit in the cooler and write me an explanation" she said

She took me to the cooler and we stopped outside the cooler.

"Go on" she said

I went inside and sat right at the back. Rachel gave me a blank exercise book and a pen.

"I'll be back at lunchtime to check on you, any disruption or if you haven't done it then Miss Shackleton will be informing me" Miss Mason left the room

I just put my head on the desk and closed my eyes. I didn't need this!

Rachel came in a few hours later.

"can I have a word with Ivy?" she asked

Miss Shackleton nodded and went outside.

"Well Ivy do you have an explanation for me?"

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "Nope" I replied simply.

She shook her head gently. "I'm trying to help you Ivy why can't you see that?"

"Whatever they all say that"

"I'm not going to give up on you no matter how hard you try to push me away. So I suggest you just stop trying. You can spend the rest of the day in here draft to up your ideas, and then I want a final typed up version on my desk first thing tomorrow morning" Rachel said

I didnt say anything, I just sat there staring at the window. She sighed one last time before leaving the room.

After I got home I spent the night on the basketball court. I didn't talk to Haley or Nathan all night. I just couldn't face anyone. I dribbled up to the line and shot a free throw...and missed yet again.

"Grrrrrr!" I exclaimed as I threw the basketball slamming in against the wall.

I laid on the floor, so warm the sweat was practically pouring off my face.

"Ivy dinner's ready!" Haley called

"Im not hungry!" I yelled back

I got up and kept playing, bouncing the ball and running up before jumping and dunking the ball in the basket. I played all night before I knew it, it was 8am the next morning. I wouldn't have even realised the time if I hadn't gone upstairs to get a drink of water I wouldn't even have seen the clock. What the hell. Was there any point on going? I was late and I hadnt done that explanation for Miss Mason.

I had a shower and went to bed. Truth was I did have an explanation as to why I drunk my life away, but it was my business and nothing to do with anyone else.

I laid in bed drinking a large bottle of vodka until eventually I was so drunk I ended up breaking down in tears. My botched bandage job on my arm was red with blood it had obviously been bleeding through.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ivy's POV)

I didn't know what to do? I knew my arm probably needed stitches. It wasn't going to heal by itself but I couldn't tell anyone. I finally came to the decision that I had to go to hospital. I checked my watch phone, if I set off now then I'd be able to get to Holby city and back before Haley got home.

I grabbed my phone and a set of keys; luckily I wasn't dressed in school uniform so hopefully they wouldn't guess that I was 15.

I sat in the A&E department for ages. I felt sick; finally my name was called by a doctor. I was so relieved to see she was female. She led me through to a cubicle.

"I'm Dr Sam Nicholls" she said "Do you want to sit on the bed for me?"

I sat on the bed painfully, wincing as I did so. She didn't seem to notice and if she did then she didn't let on.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr Nicholls asked

"This is confidential right?" I asked not answering her question

"Unless I feel you're in danger then yes"

"I erm fell...out of a tree and caught my arm"

"Okay let's have a look?" she said

I rolled up my sleeve and she pulled on some gloves before having a look.

"So you fell out of a tree?"

She sounded like she didn't believe me I needed to make my story more convincing.

"Yeah, I like to read up there, gives me a better view on the world. And some idiot had wrapped barbed wire around one of the branches. I tried to grab something but I caught that and slipped"

She unwrapped the bandages and had a look.

"Can I have a look at your other arm please?" she asked "Why?" I questioned

"Because you've lost a lot of blood and I need to set up a transfusion. Can you lay back?"

I laid back, groaning.

"Where does it hurt?" Dr Nicholls asked

"Nowhere I'm fine" I said quickly

She gave me a look that said she wasn't buying it. She started at with my neck feeling down my body. When she reached my ribs I winced.

"Sore?"She asked

"Not really" I lied

"Okay, I'm going to send you for x-rays and that arm needs stitching and we'll get that transfusion set up"

"How long is that going to take?" I asked

"A hour maybe more. Is there someone you want me to contact for you?"

I shook my head.

"Can I make a call?" I asked

She nodded. I pulled out my phone and dialled Haley's number. I was grateful to get her voicemail.

"Hey this is Haley leave a message..."

"Hi Haley its me Ivy Im going to be a bit late Im in detention i'll explain when I get home. Bye." I said before hanging up

Dr Nicholls looked at me, raising her eyebrows "Detention?" She asked

"Long story" I said

(Sam's POV)

Detention? As in school? She said she was 19...

"Excuse me one minute" I smiled

I went to the desk and found Ivy's folder. 15! She was 15! I had to call a parent.

"Oh Linda could you set up a transfusion in cubicle 5" I asked

"Sure" she smiled

I found the number for a Victoria Greene. I picked up the phone and dialled.

(Ivy's POV)

A nurse came to stick a needle in me...Literally. I couldn't look, I hated needles. Dr Nicholls came back in.

"I've booked you in for a CT scan as well just to make sure there's no internal damage to your arm"

She pulled a trolley over and started stitching when she finished she bandaged it up. The nurse had gone by this point.

"I'll take you up to x-ray in a bit" Dr Nicholls said she began pushing the trolley away.

"Dr Nicholls!?" I called quickly. She turned. "What happens if I don't have the blood transfusion? Can't my body like make more blood? Like when people give blood?"

"Our bodies can reproduce a pint and a half of blood at most. Your arm has been bleeding heavily almost a week. You're very lucky"

When she left the room I could hear voices not far from me outside the curtain. One was Dr Nicholls and the other was...No. It couldn't be? Victoria. I ripped the needle from my arm and grabbed my hoodie before sneaking through the long line of cubicles to make my escape. How the hell had she found out!?

My head was spinning and everything seemed hazy. I made it outside and ran into a near by alley before I sunk down against the wall trying to catch my breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sam's POV)

Ivy's mother had made an appearance and she was quite demanding.

"Well can I see her?" she asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"Of course she's right through" I pulled back the curtain to find it empty "here"

(Ivy's POV)

I managed to get home. I don't know how I did but I did.

"I'm home!" I called

I made the last steps up the stairs before going into my room and falling to the ground. I couldn't stand anymore. I'll be okay in a minute. I'll be okay in a minute. I told myself over and over again. But I didn't know whether I would be. I crawled into the bathroom and sprayed water from the shower in my face in an attempt to bring myself round. I dropped the shower head and water started to fill the base of the shower where my hair blocked the plughole. But the water seemed to make everything worse and I began to feel like I was drowning. And then everything went dark again.

(Haley's POV)

Ivy had sone explaining she'd come home late and her excuse had been that she'd been put in detention. But then I'd had Rachel on the phone saying Ivy hadn't even turned up for school. I knocked on her bedroom door. She didn't answer. I was kind of mad so I just burst in.

"Ivy we need to talk!" I said as I went in.

The room was empty. I looked the en suite.

"Ivy?" I said as I approached the bathroom.

I got there and opened the door to find her laid on the floor, face down in the shower which was full of water. Pink water...The base of the shower and the floor had blood on it. I dropped to my knees and pulled her away from the water. Oh god. Her lips were blue.

"NATHAN!" I screamed

Nathan came running.

"What's wrong?" he asked then he saw Ivy in my arms "I'll call an ambulance"

(Ivy's POV)

I had the biggest headache ever. Something felt weird, this couldn't be my bed. It wasn't comfy and I could hear voices. My eyes fluttered open and I was blinded by the light until my eyes adjusted. There was something stuck to my head. Oh god, I could only hope it wasn't something embarassing. Her voice. Victoria was here? But I couldn't see her it just echoed around me until she appeared her face centimetres from mine. I screamed and sat bolt upright. So fast that I felt a bit like I'd been thrown from an ejected seat. I groaned and fell back. I reached up and pulled the item off my head, it was a dressing. Victoria wasn't here. I'd imagined it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't realised I had an audience. Haley, Nathan and Dr Nicholls all stood watching me. Then I realised where I was.

"Where is she?" I asked

"Who sweetie?" Haley asked

"Victoria was here"

"I'm sorry about that" Dr Nicholls said

She came over and put a new dressing on my head.

"That needs to stay on" she smiled

"Do you remember what happened?" Nathan asked

"I remember getting home and then I went dizzy and I thought if I sprayed some water it'd wake me up but then everything went dark and I woke up here"

"You scared us there" Haley said

"Sorry...Why don't you go and get a coffee or something? I'm fine" I said

"Its a good idea. Take a break. I'll come and get you if anything changes."

Haley agreed and her and Nathan went off to the canteen.

"Ivy what happened to your arm?"

"I fell out of a tree" I answered

"You and I both know that isn't true"

"Have you told them?"

She shook her head "No. Listen Ivy, I can get you some help"

"I don't need help" I mumbled

"Ivy self harm isn't something to be ashamed of. Its a coping strategy but there are other ways and I can help you"

"I dont self harm it was an accident"

"I know its difficult to admit, I don't know what you've been through and maybe cutting yourself makes everything better for a while. But look what hapened this time? I don't think you can control it anymore"

She looked at me and tears streamed my face.

"Am I right?" She asked

I shook my head.

"I want to go home" I said

I hated hospitals and I'd barely had anything to drink today, I was starting to shake.

"You'll have to stay in overnight at least. Try and get some rest"

She left me alone but I didn't get any sleep. I was glad to see Nathan about midnight, he brought me some magazines and his ipad. I was grateful, I hadn't been able to relax let alone sleep.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Okay mainly bored. Where's Haley?"

"She went home to get some sleep"

"You should get some sleep too" I told him

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll just get some sleep myself" I smiled

Well I have to work tomorrow but Hales will be back in the morning"

"Okay" I smiled

Nathan gave me and hug, I wasn't used to that feeling.

I tried to sleep but I eventually gave up, I freed myself from the needles and went looking for Dr Nicholls. She didn't seem to be anywhere. The whole hospital seemed to be full of male doctors, male nurses. I didn't trust men, Well to be honest I didn't trust anyone. Haley was growing on me as was Nathan and Miss Mason. Maybe Dr Nicholls a little. She'd kept my secret...


	9. Chapter 9

(Zoe's POV)

There was a girl, a teenager wandering round. She looked really nervous, I was sure she was a patient. For starters she was in a gown even if she did have a hoodie over it. I could still see the IV in her hand. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?...umm..."

"Ivy" she said

"Dr Hanna" I replied "Why don't we get you back to bed"

It was the girl Sam had mentioned. I took her back to resus.

"I was looking for Dr Nicholls?"

"Her shift ended, she'll be back tomorrow" I watched as the girl's face fell "She left this incase you change your mind"

I handed the piece of card to her. It was no larger than a business card and written on it was...

Sam

07746523978

(Ivy's POV)

I stared at the number. The doctor reattached the needles.

"Buzz if you need me no more wandering" she smiled

I laid back looking at the card, I closed my eyes holding the card tight. I finally fell asleep.

She was there again, drunk with this weeks boyfriend was with her. I passed her a new beer and she threw the other one. It shattered against the wall. I bent down to pick it up and she kicked me over they both kicked and hit me as I cried out in pain. They watched, smirks on their faces at each cry...

I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide with fear and my breathing ragged. The fear finally turned and I broke down in sobs. I needed the relief I got from the cutting. I needed to see the crimson liquid dripping down my pale skin. Dr Hanna came in, rubbing her hands together as if she'd just put antibacterial gel on them. She picked up my notes and had a look the machines.

"Hmm your heart rate is a little fast" she looked at me and I tried to hide my tear filled eyes "Do you want me to get someone to sit with you for a while?"

"No" I sniffled "its okay I know you guys are busy"

"It's quiet tonight, I'm sure I can find someone, I think Tom our pediatric doctor is on duty"

"No!" I said quickly

I didn't mean to sound like a spoilt child.

(Zoe's POV)

She hid it well but I saw the fear in her eyes when I mentioned Tom. Tom was a good guy I couldn't understand why she'd be afraid of him plus her notes didn't have any mention of treatment from Tom. Then the pieces fit together. She'd been fine with Sam. Fine with me. She hadn't been conscious in the ambulance to see Jeff and Linda and Tess had been the only nurses around her. It wasn't Tom she was afraid of. It was men. Sam had mentioned her x-rays to me earlier, she'd wanted a second opinion and I confirmed her fears.

Ivy's X-rays had shown previously broken ribs that hadn't been treated in the past. It could have been possible abuse; Sam had been trying to get her to open up with not much luck. Which wasn't surprising really, she was closed off and wary and that was only to be expected. It was her vital signs that worried me, I'd already seen a spike in her heart rate and her breathing was ragged. She seemed like she wanted to be left alone but I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Try and relax for me" I watched the monitors for a few minutes. No change. "Okay Ivy, your heart rate is a little high" I placed an oxygen mask on her face "Just take some deep breathes and try and stay calm"

She took the mask off "Can I go home today?" she asked

"You need to keep that on" I said placing the mask back "We'll see how you are. It depends on whether we can get your heart rate down.

(Ivy's POV)

The minute she left me alone Dr Hanna was gone I took the mask off. I hated lying in this bed I felt like I was wasting time. I mean there was nothing wrong with me I was fine. My head started to spin and I grabbed onto the bars of the bed for support. It was too warm I just needed to open the window, I climbed out of bed before I stood there realizing there wasn't any windows in here. I made out the silhouette of a person coming into the room; all I could make out was that it was a woman.

She said something but her voice was distorted, my knees were about to buckle. The woman put my arm around her shoulders and supported my waist as she led me back to bed. I lay there with my eyes closed.

"Ivy? Ivy?" The woman said again but it was distorted still

She lifted my eye lids and shone a light, it was bright but that was all I could make out.

"It's too…It's too…warm" I mumbled

She put a mask on me yet again and I heard a click before a strong breeze blustered towards me making my hair blow in the wind. I took deep breathes, slowly and things started to come back into focus a little. I was still feeling dizzy so I kept my eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ivy's POV)

I was so glad when I got released from the hospital. I didn't see Dr Nicholls before I left in a way I was disappointed but in another way I was grateful that I didn't have to answer anymore questions. The car was filled with silence on the way home. I was full of guilt for everything i'd put them both through and the whole night I felt like I was being watched. That night I got a text from Michaela.

'Wher have u been? Havent seen u 4 dayz. M xxx'

I clicked new message and started typing.

'Yhyh everyfin is kool. I'll C U 2moro yh? I xxx'

'Kk make sure ur ther coz Mason's been askin questions. M xxx'

The next morning I woke up at 6. After doing my usual morning routine in the bathroom, I walked into my room. I got dressed into my normal uniform. My tie was higher up than usual and i'd switched my shoes to converse pumps. I had my hair pulled back into a pony tail and my fringe puffed up. I pulled on my blazer and took a long gulp of vodka before pouring the remaining contents into a clear, plastic water bottle. I met Michaela at the corner and we walked to school.

In assembly I sat next to Michaela, it was the first assembly i'd been to and when Miss Mason saw me she smiled. I returned the smiled. At the end Miss Mason asked me to meet her at her office. I made my way there and sat outside.

"Hi Ivy, come on" she smiled

I stood up going inside.

"How are you doing?" she smiled

"I'm okay. Glad to be back to normal. Don't worry, i'm starting over. I'm going to try really hard to behave and get my head down" I smiled

"That's really good to hear. If you need some time out or someone to talk to, you know where I am?"

"Thanks Miss"

"Go on get to class" she smiled

I snuck off to the toilets and gulped a few big mouthfulls of vodka. I sat next Michaela in chemistry.

"Bolton says Paul hasn't shut up about you" she whispered

"Really? He's not really my type" I whispered back

"Listen Bolton's having a party this weekend. Why don't we get you and Paul together?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on even if you don't like him it'll be a laugh"

"Alright then" I finally agreed

"Ivy. Michaela something you want to share?" Mr Mead

"Umm no sir" I replied

I spent the rest of the lesson taking notes. Second class was french it was boring and if Miss Haydock hadn't woken me from my daydream they I would have fallen asleep. Periods 3&4 I had double P.E. We all stood in the gym. Mr Clarkson blew his whistle.

"Alright you lot!" He yelled "Basketball today!"

Finally something that I was good at. I noticed Miss Mason slipping in and standing at the edge.

"Alright. Get into pair and do some chest passing. I'll be talking to Miss Mason"

Paul approached me.

"So you wanna go together?" he asked. I looked over to Michaela who was already paired with Bolton.

"Sure" I smiled

Mr Clarkson blew his whistle again.

"Ivy! Paul will show you how to play"

Was he having a laugh? I was about to get mad but then I looked at Miss Mason and she gave me a warning look. I took the ball from Paul and dribbled, turning and faking twists before I reached the net and dunked the ball swinging for a few seconds and landing on the hardwood floor. Mr Clarkson's bottom jaw nearly hit the floor and Miss Mason couldn't help but laugh. Michaela 'hi fived' me and Paul and Bolton exchanged a grin.

(Rachel's POV)

I was proud of Ivy, she'd kept her cool and not flipped out. She seemed to have made a friend in Michaela, I just didn't want Ivy getting mixed up in the 'Michaela Vs Lindsay' war. Michaela and Lindsay were big enough to make their own mistakes. But Ivy was 15 and vunerable. I didn't want her getting dragged in to it.

I turned back to Tom. "Oh could you remind Ivy she has a mentoring session with Kim this afternoon"

"Yeah sure"

Shortly after 1pm there was a knock on my door. Oh no. I knew it would be Kim saying Ivy hadn't turned up to her mentoring appointment. She'd been doing so well.

"Come in" I called

I heard the click of the door and it opened. I looked up from my paperwork to see Ivy.

"Oh Ivy come in"

"I'm not staying Miss, Miss Campbell's expecting me. I've erm done that essay" she smiled and placed it on my desk. Then heded off.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ivy's POV)

I climbed in the car, putting on my seatbelt. I felt empty and even though I'd pasted a smile on all day I knew it wouldn't last much longer. I went straight to my room when I go home. I switched on my laptop and while I was waiting for it to load I opened the cap on a new bottle of vodka. I opened word and began to type. Stopping at regular intervals for another drink. Eventually I deleted the whole lot and laid on the bed drinking more. My stomach started to turn and I ran to the en suite, leaving just enough time to double over before I emptied the contents of my stomach down the toilet.I stood up, stumbling to my bed and passing out drunk.

The next mornig I woke up feeling rough. I got dressed but I looked a little scruffy and by the time I'd done that I was running so late that I didn't have time to go my make up. I put my dress and shoes in a bag and after brushing my teeth I ran down stairs.

"You going to have some breakfast?" Haley called

"Umm no i'm late and i'm staying over at Michaela's tonight so don't worry" I said before running out the door. I had a maths first, I pretty much fell asleep on the desk. Michaela nudged me and I woke up.

"What!?" I moaned

"Ivy Greene. Make a habit of falling asleep do we?"

"No sir..." I mumbled

"Pardon?"

"I said no!" I didn't mean to snap it just happened

"Outside. Now." Mr Lawson said

I stood up but instead of waiting I walked off and sat on the stairs. Before long I heard footsteps, Paul came and sat next to me.

"How did you get out?" I asked

"Told Lawson I needed the toilet. What's up?" he asked

"I had a bit of a drink last night feeling a bit rough"

"Hair of the dog is what you need"

Paul handed me a small plastic tub of paracetamol and a bottle of pop.

"Thanks Paul but I don't think pop is going to fix it" I smiled

"It's got vodka in it" he grinned

I smiled and kissed him softly. It seemed to make his day but we were interrupted.

"Uhum" Miss Mason cleared her throat "Where should you two be?"

"Maths Miss" he said

"Off you go then" she said

Paul smiled annd went.

"Ivy where are you supposed to be?"

"Maths. But erm...Mr Lawson kicked me out"

"Oh Ivy...I've got a meeting now. Wait in the cooler, I'll catch up with you in a bit" he eyes drifted to the bottle and the pills in my hand.

"Erm headache" I mumbled

"Alright off you go"

I went off to the toilet and took 2 paracetamol washing them down with the bottle of pop. I took myself off to the cooler after that and took a seat at the back. I pulled out a pen and an exercise book so it looked like I was working and began to write.

_What's the point? They tell me they're there if I want to talk but would they listen? No. They pretend to be sympathetic...write their reports. Tell your parents and then at least their conscience is clear and they was their hands of you just like that. I feel empty and alone. God, my own mother didn't love me enough to choose me...not even once. It was always him...always the booze. Never me. I feel like I'm just a burden to everyone. They can't wait to get rid of me. I can't think straight. I can't eat. I can't sleep. She's there everywhere I look. Everytime I close my eyes. She's there. I've been thinking lately, the cutting isn't enough anymore and the deeper I go the more mess I leave behind and the more chance there is of someone finding out. Maybe I should just end it all. I'd be free and no one would have to deal with me anymore. Everybody wins..._

I heard footsteps and I ripped the page out and screwed it up, It was nearing the end of the day and although cooler rules said I had to stay an extra hour in some form of detention punishment, Miss Mason still hadn't been to see me. Another lie. What the hell I was used to it. There was a knock on the door and Paul came in, Mr Budgen who was on the afternoon shift in the cooler, snapped his head to one side.

"What?" he demanded

"Mr Lawson wants to see Ivy Greene" Paul said

"Very well. Ivy Greene off you go" I stood up grabbing my bag and leaving the room, abandoning my exercise book and my little diary entry. Once we were safely away I turned to Paul.

"Why does Lawson wanna see me?" I asked

"He doesn't but you'd miss the party if you were in there and Budgen won't check" Paul grinned


	12. Chapter 12

(Rachel's POV)

I think that meeting had been the longest 'in a bit' in my entire career. It was nearly 3:30, Ivy only had to wait another half an hour then she could go. I walked swiftly to the cooler, it was empty. Figures. Grantly was on duty, he'll have wanted to get to the pub. But Ivy knew I wanted to see her.

I walked to the back of the room and picked up the purple exercise book it said 'Ivy Greene. English'

There was a screwed up piece of paper, I unravelled it and began to read.

_What's the point? They tell me they're there if I want to talk but would they listen? No. They pretend to be sympathetic...write their reports. Tell your parents and then at least their conscience is clear and they wash their hands of you just like that. I feel empty and alone. God, my own mother didn't love me enough to choose me...not even once. It was always him...always the booze. Never me. I feel like I'm just a burden to everyone. They can't wait to get rid of me. I can't think straight. I can't eat. I can't sleep. She's there everywhere I look. Everytime I close my eyes. She's there. I've been thinking lately, the cutting isn't enough anymore and the deeper I go the more mess I leave behind and the more chance there is of someone finding out. Maybe I should just end it all. I'd be free and no one would have to deal with me anymore. Everybody wins..._

(Paul's POV)

It was always Bolton that got the girls. He was confident and I was just his best friend. Bolton and Michaela were forever. How had I gotten someone like Ivy? She was pretty and confident and not afraid to speak up. She was like Michaela in many ways, but she was sensitive and caring and I really liked her.

Michaela and Ivy came down the stairs. Ivy was wearing a dark blue dress that matched the streaks in her hair perfectly. She was weaing matching heels her hair was down. I stood there speechless she was stunning. I smiled and she came down the stairs. Michaela and Bolton went into the living room, leaving us alone.

(Ivy's POV)

I chuckled at Paul's expression and took his hand leading him into the kitchen. I took out two beers handing him one. People started arriving about 6 and the party was soon underway. Seeing as though I drunk vodka everyday I was avoiding it tonight. I started on the beer and before I knew it I was doing flaming sambuca, sourz shots off Paul's chest and a keg stand. By 11 I was well and truly off my face, so drunk I thought it would be a good idea to take Paul upstairs. We went in the spare bedroom and closed the door. Paul wasn't very sober either and maybe this wasn't a good idea but I was too drunk to realise.

(Rachel's POV)

I sat at home on the couch alone. I had candles on and a bottle of white wine. I'd left Ivy's note in my draw but her words still rung in my head.

_Maybe I should just end it all. I'd be free and no one would have to deal with me anymore. Everybody wins..._

Where was her head at? I could understand why she didn't want to open up. She didn't trust anyone.

(Paul's POV)

I woke up the next morning completely naked, with Ivy laid next to me. Had we done it? I got up sitting on the edge of the bed. My eyes drifted to the empty condom packet on the floor. Yes! I'd finally lost it. Now Bolton could stop winding me up about being a virgin. I was glad i'd lost it with Ivy. I'd been really nervous about it. But, Ivy had been so good about it.

(Ivy's POV)

I woke up alone, but a few minutes later Paul came back in wearing just his pants. I was completely naked.

"Did we?"

"Yeah" he replied

"Oh..." I said

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Paul asked

"No course I did. I just don't remember much about last night" I smiled

He sat on the bed and I kissed him trying to reassure him.


	13. Chapter 13

(Ivy's POV)

I met Paul at school, he immediately kissed me. I liked it. We were stood at the top of the stairs.

"And another skank joins the Michaela slag gang!" Lindsay James called up to me.

I walked down the stairs and met her in front of the lockers.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard" she taunted

"I know I want to see if you've got the guts to say it again" I challenged

"You're...a...skanky...slag" she said again and Siobhan and Amy laughed

I waited for a second chuckling to myself pretending not to care. Then I punched her straight in the face. She fell back and everyone started chanting. Michaela came down and hit Amy and it broke out in a 4 girl fight. Lindsay came straight back at me, grabbing my hair. I tripped her up and she fell to the floor. I started hitting her. I pulled her up by her hair and punched her again this time she threw a hit back.

Mrs Diamond and Mr Mead had been on their way to registration.

"Anyone still here in 5 seconds goes to the cooler!" Mr Mead yelled and the crowd cleared. Leaving me, Michaela, Lindsay, Amy and Siobhan.

"You five Miss Mason's office! Now!" Mr Mead yelled as him and Mrs Diamond pulled us apart.

We stood in Miss Mason's office.

"Somebody better start explaining. Lindsay?"

"I was minding my own business and she came up to me and started going mental!" Lindsay said

"Oh whatever! Carry on and I'll finish the job!" I said angrily

"I'd like to see you try" Lindsay challenged

With that invitation I hit her straight in the nose.

"Ivy cooler." Miss Mason said sternly

I stormed out, I was pretty sure I'd just broken Lindsay's nose. I didn't know where that surge of anger had come from but I'd lost all control. I was shaking so much. I needed to bring that control back. I went straight to the toilets and emptied my bag all over the floor. I searched through everything looking for my razor. Where was it!?

But before I found the razor I found something else. A small, plastic tube shaped tub. It was the bottle of paracetamol Paul had given me for my headache...I picked up my vodka in the other hand and suddenly I felt calm. I had the things to make it all go away. To end it all. I heard footsteps and I shoved everything back into my bag.

(Rachel's POV)

I'd had enough.

"This rivallry stops now! I mean it. 1 more incident like this and you're all gone. Do you understand me?..Get to class"

They filed out of my office.

(Ivy's POV)

I got home that night to find Haley and Nathan sat at the kitchen table, there was a packed holdall on the table. I knew something wasn't right. I knew what was happening it had happened too many times.

"Sit down Ivy" Haley said

Nathan put a box on the table, it was my razors.

"I'm afriad we can't have this in the house. I don't understand why you'd have these" Nathan said

"So you're kicking me out?" I asked

"A lady from social services is on her way to get you"

No way was I sticking around for that. I ran as far as I could before I had to stop for breathe. I couldn't do this anymore. It was about 5 o'clock and I knew everyone would have gone home so I sat under a tree on the field, drinking. I had nothing left. No school. No home. No family. Even Paul wouldn't want me now. I was a freak.

I emptied the bottle of pills into my hand. 15 or so at a time and swallowed each batch washed down with vodka. I laid back on the grass when the bottle was empty. It didn't take long for things to go blurry and then there was nothing just black...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The psychiatrist, Dr Stone. Is Lara Stone from the older casualty episides series 16, episode 3- series 18 episode 46**

(Rachel's POV)

Kim, Chris and myself had all come in early this morning. We had some senior management issues to sort out including the Lindsay Vs Michaela gang problem. I parked in front of the school and Chris parked next to me. Kim hadn't arrived yet.

"Who's that?" I asked

I'd seen the teenager on the way in. She was wearing jeans so I wasn't sure if it was a student. Chris went over. He held up an empty vodka bottle. Whoever it was, was drunk.

"It's Ivy!" he called

I sighed and Chris picked her up. We took her up to my office and laid her on the chairs in the corner. She started to come round a bit and I grabbed a bin as she threw up everywhere.

As she moved forward a bottle fell out of her pocket. I picked it up. Paracetamol. It was empty. Ivy was drifting off again.

"Ivy? Ivy? Did you take these?" I asked shaking her gently and she groaned.

"Chris call an ambulance"

While Chris was on the phone I tried to coax information out of Ivy.

"Ivy how many have you taken?" I asked

She wasn't saying anything now.

(Ivy's POV)

**She was coming for me. I could see her but I couldn't run. I couldn't move. She had a knife a big one and she was coming straight for me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. She was going to kill me. I started to panic. I couldn't breathe. She was getting closer and closer and...**

I opened my eyes, people were moving around me in a blur.

"I want FBC's,U's and E's. Let's get a tox screen and a drip set up" Dr Hanna ordered

Everyone moved around me in a swarm. Where was Sam?

"Get Sam in here as well" she said "I want a full history"

No. They weren't helping me. I wanted to go!

"Let me go!" I said starting to pull things off me

They pinned my arms to my sides as I struggled against them. Sam finally came in.

"Ivy! Ivy...its okay. I need you to stay still okay?"

"I don't want to be saved!" I sobbed

Everything started to go fuzzy again and I couldn't get a proper grip on reality. My body froze as I lost my sight and then my hearing too. I faded back into the nightmare. I was just alone in the darkness. Was I dead? Would I be here alone forever? My head was filled with millions of unanswered questions.

(Rachel's POV)

I sat in the relative's room staring at the floor. This was all my fault, I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything about it until it was too late. I promised her she could stay at Waterloo Road and that I'd help her. That I wouldn't give up on her. And I'd let her down. I'd found out last night that Ivy had gone missing after Haley and Nathan had told her she couldn't stay with them anymore. I should have gone looking for her; I should have made sure she was safe. I should have helped her when I had the chance.

I'd had to notify social services but they were happy for me to stay until she was in a better state at least. Chris and Kim were taking care of Waterloo Road. I heard the door click and a doctor came in.

"Miss Mason?" she asked

"Rachel" I said

She sat down.

"I'm Dr Sam Nicholls; I treated Ivy the first time she was admitted. We've had the results from the blood tests and the tox screen and they reveal that Ivy has a dangerous amount of paracetamol in her blood stream. As it's been in her system more than a few hours it's already been absorbed, the amount of vodka she consumed really hasn't helped the situation. We're still waiting on more test results to check her liver and kidney function"

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Not yet i'm afraid, we're waiting for the psychiatrist to come and speak to her but i'll let you know as soon you can" she smiled


	15. Chapter 15

(Ivy's POV)

I didn't like the word psychiatrist. It made me feel like a nutter...a crazy person. The woman came in and everyone else left to give me some privacy. I was really nervous. I didn't know what to say. What would she think? Would she lock me up?

She sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm Dr Stone or Lara whichever you prefer?" she smiled

I smiled nervously, in truth I was terrified.

"Ivy..." I answered, the fear clear in my voice

"Ivy. It's okay. I'm here to listen not to judge" she tried to reassure me

"Are you going to lock me up?" I asked getting straight to the point

"No. That's not how it works. I'm here to make sure you have someone to talk to so we can try and figure out how it go to this. We might consider medication to try and lift your mood or talking might be enough?" she smiled

That relaxed me a bit.

"What happened to your arm?" she said motioning to my banaged arm

I didn't say anything.

"Did you do it?"

"It made it better. I just went to deep. I didn't mean to. Once I started I just-I couldn't stop" I looked down

"Self harming is nothing to be ashamed of. It's very common. It's just your way of coping"

"I didn't mean to start. My mum pushed me over and I fell in some glass." I explained

"Was your mother always violent?"

"She didn't mean to be...it was just...She was always drunk. It was my own fault. I tried to stay out of her way but..." I shrugged

"How did you feel when she was violent or drunk?" Lara asked

"Scared. Angry, because I wondered why she hated me? Relieved, because at least when she hurt me I wasn't scared and laid there expecting it"

"You know none of this is your fault don't you?" she asked

"Why isn't it?" I asked

"What she did was wrong. It's not your fault"

Tears brimmed in my eyes and I looked down.

"How did you feel when Nathan and Haley said you couldn't stay with them?"

I shrugged. "I don't care"

"I think you do care"

"I don't. I was expecting it"

"That doesn't mean you don't care...Why did you take the overdose Ivy?" she asked

"Because I have nothing. Nobody cares about me."

"Really? Sam Nicholls speaks highly of you, and your headteacher says you have a good group of friends. Michaela White and Bolton Smilie? And a boy, Paul Langley?"

"What does that matter? I'll never see them now i'll have to move schools again."

"There are people that care about you"

"I don't want to talk anymore"

"That's okay. I'll come back tomorrow after you've had some time to rest"

She gave me her business card.

"Just incase...it was nice to meet you Ivy" she said standing

"You too" I mumbled

(Sam's POV)

Ivy wasn't a bad girl. She was vunerable and she just needed someone to care for her...love her. Then I had a really strange idea. What if I fostered her? She trusted me and she'd be able to stay at Waterloo Road. It seemed like a hasty decision, but if it wasn't me it'd be some stranger and she didn't need that right now. I used the phone at the nurses station.

"Hello is it possible to speak to Angela Foster please?"

I waited while I was put through.

"Angela Foster speaking..."

"Hi i'm Sam Nicholls, I'm calling about fostering Ivy Greene. Could we set up a meeting?"

(Ivy's POV)

Miss Mason came in not long after Lara left. She sat down.

"How did I get here?" I asked

"We found you on the field"

"You promised I could stay" I said tears rolling down my face

"I know. I'm sorry." Miss Mason replied


	16. Chapter 16

(Ivy's POV)

I was still talking to Miss Mason when Sam came in.

"Okay Ivy we've got your results back. Your liver is fine however, your kidneys are failing. You're very lucky, we have two kidneys on the way that match your blood and tissue type-"

"I don't want them" I said cutting her off

"Ivy without these kidneys, you'll be on dialysis and eventually without a transplant you'll die"

"Why would I want to live!? I HAVE NOTHING! You think I want to live so I can get put back in the foster care system. Passed from pillar to post. School to school. No."

"Ivy..." Sam tried to reason with me

(Sam's POV)

Ivy was 15, I could claim that she was unable to make decisions for herself but she didn't have a next of kin. I was in the process of trying to talk her round when Fletch walked in.

"Sam the kidneys have an eta of 1 hour" he said

He smiled at Ivy and she went rigid as they exchanged a glance. She was still for a moment and then she completely lost it. She started ripping wires from her skin and then she jumped out of bed, she was going to make a run for it but Fletch was still at the door and hr grabbed her as she did. She started screaming and it wasn't an attention seeking scream. She was terrified.

She kicked and screamed until he let her go and then she ran to the furthest corner of the empty resus and curled up in a ball next to the cupboard.

"Fletch can you call Dr Stone please?" I asked and he left.

Rachel and I both attempted to talk her down but she was in such a state.

"Just leave me alone!" she cried over and over again

(Ivy's POV)

Why was he here? How did he know I was here? Who would give that disgusting pervert a job? They all thought I was crazy! No one believed me. I felt sick. As soon as they backed off I did a runner. As soon as I was out of the doors of resus into the main reception, the noise hit me and my head went weird. Spinning faster and faster. I caught a glimpse of Lara before my body clattered to the floor.

(Sam's POV)

That's was it. With a note from Lara I had Ivy rushed to theatre, I was not letting her die. As I was an emergency medic/doctor I wasn't allowed to scrub in. I had to leave it to the big shot surgeons instead. My shift finished shortly after Ivy went to theatre and instead of going home I spent my time sat in the waiting room drinking coffee with Rachel. I had to ring Lara again when she was awake. She seemed to be in surgery ages, but when I checked my watch it had only been an hour...3 hours later, Jac came out to speak to us.

"The operation went well, she gave us a little scare but she pulled through. She's gone through to ICU but the anaesthetic should start wearing off soon. You can go sit with her and i'll be in to check on her in a bit" she said

I smiled "Thank you"

I led the way to ICU and we went into Ivy's room. Rachel was exhausted but refused to go home. She wanted to be there when Ivy woke up.

(Ivy's POV)

When I woke up I didn't even know where I was. My head was fuzzy and I felt like I was hungover. I opened my eyes to find Sam and Miss Mason. I wasn't even in the same room. She hadn't...?

"Tell me you didn't?" I croaked

Sam looked at me. "I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to let you die"

"Get out" I told her it was barely audiable it was so quiet.

"Ivy..."

"Go! I don't ever want to see you again!" I yelled

I curled up the best I could with the pain and cried. Why couldn't they let me go? That was all I wanted. To die. To get rid of this pain...of the memories that weighed me down.

It didn't take long for Lara to arrive. Of course she'd get called.

"I don't want to talk" I said confidently

"Maybe the very reason you don't want to is the reason we should" Lara said

Why did they always talk in riddles? I stayed in the same position sobbing.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you're so upset?" she asked

I didn't say anything. I was done pm questions. Sam had made it clear that none of them listened to me.

"Okay well i'm going to stay until you're ready to talk..."

"You'll be waiting a long time" I mumbled

(Rachel's POV)

"How is she?" I asked Dr Stone

"Not good i'm afraid. I thought we were getting somewhere but she's closing down again...she's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to live..." she explained glancing through the glass

"What can we do?"

"Well if she's that hell bent on killing herself there's nothing we can do. We can't keep her under 24 hour surveillance. We just have to find a way to prevent it, we need to get through to her...somehow and work from there"

I could do that.


	17. Chapter 17

(Ivy's POV)

**He was leaning over me, I could smell the beer on his breathe. But most of all it was that smile that scared me. It was like there was something hiding behind it. I tried to push him away but he was too heavy, he forced himself on me kissing me but with much more force than anyone would normally use. Mum had been bringing men home alot lately. She told me that if I didn't "play the game" then she was in alot of trouble with some bad people. His stubble pricked at my chin and he hands moved up my nightie. I closed my eyes trying to block it out. When it was over I opened my eyes. Mum smiled at me leaning against the doorframe so she didn't fall over.**

**"Good girl" she slurred drunkenly.**

**I saw him hand mum a bunch of 20 pound notes. Most of them came once maybe twice but this guy just kept coming back for more. I was 9 years old. None of my friends played this game...**

The reality of the memory made tears pour down my face. I was 9 years old and my mother sold me to fuel her addictions. It made me sick. Lying here was awful. It was too painful for me to sit up but I was so bored...I had nothing to do but relive bad memories. I just wanted to go.

(Rachel's POV)

This morning I was heading into school. Although I wasn't about to give up on Ivy it seemed pretty pointless me staying as she wouldn't see anybody. School had already started by the time I arrived, I'd stopped off at home to change. As I walked into my office I was greeted by Chris and Kim.

"How is she?" Kim asked

I sighed sitting down on the soft chairs in the corner.

"She's not good. She got through the transplant but now she's just closing down...she won't see anyone"

"Have you tried getting Paul or Michaela to speak to her?"Chris asked

"Have you tried a different approach?" Kim suggested

I listened, open to any suggestions that would work.

"Maybe she's just not ready to talk yet? Try getting her interested in something besides basketball. Sketching? Drawing? Painting? Blogging? Anything. Even school work? She'll probably be glad of the distraction."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea. I just wish I knew how to get through to her, but she's just pushing everyone away"

(Paul's POV)

I sat in english the seat next to me empty. Ivy normally sat there but not for the past few days. I just couldn't get my head around it. She was always so happy. You know? We had a laugh. I didn't emerge from my thoughts until the bell for the end of period 2 went. In a way I blamed myself, why hadn't she talked to me? My phone beeped letting me know I had a message. After seeing it was from Ivy, I opened it.

'_Hey, it's me. I really sorry but I don't think we can be together anymore.I'm messed up and you shouldn't have to deal with that...I really care about you and that's why I have to let you go. You deserve better than me. I'm not a good influence either. I'm sorry it has to end like this and please believe me when I say you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry.'_

What? She was dumping me? I stood overlooking the stairs just staring...I didn't hear the late bell or anything.

"Paul where should you be?" Mr Mead asked

"No where. Why doesn't everyone just sod off and mind their own business?" I snapped

"Why don't you take yourself off to the cooler and calm down?" Mr Mead said

"Why don't you get the message? And take a fucking hike?!" I said raising my voice

Hearing the commotion Miss Mason came out of her office.

"What's going on?" she asked

"God! Why don't you lot stay out of my business!?"

(Rachel's POV)

I'd never seen Paul kick off like this. He and Bolton were class jokers but they never caused anything too major. Paul Langley was the quieter one of the two. Maybe he was just missing Ivy.

"I'm going up to the hospital soon do you want to come? I'm sure Ivy would be glad to see you?" I asked

"Why would I want to see her? It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything"

"What do you mean?"

"She dumped me!" He snapped before walking off down the corridor

So that was what this was all about.

(Sam's POV)

I was on cubicles today but even there I couldn't concentrate.

"Sam phone!" Zoe called

I sighed walking over to the desk. I took the phone off Zoe.

"Sam Nicholls?" I greeted sounding a little bored

"Hi Sam, it's Angela Foster from social services. I'm calling with regards to your application. Everything seems fine at this stage, we just need to set up an assessment of your home. Whrn's a good time?"

"Umm tomorrow afternoon should be okay?" I replied

"Alright see you around 3"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hi guys, i'd like to apologise for any boring bits in the last chapter. I was struggling for ideas. Hopefully the next few should be a little more exciting.**_

_**- 2 weeks later -**_

(Ivy's POV)

I sat on the floor of the room that was supposedly my room. There was a double bed that hasdn't been made yet and some furniture including bookshelves in the alcoves. There was a large bay window on one wall where the light flooded in but I'd closed the curtains.

I sat there throwing a tennis ball against the wall repeatedly. The rhythmical thudding brought a sense of calm to me. The only thing was that everytime I threw it I did so with more force and I was on the verge of putting a hole in the wall. I was wearing jogging bottoms and a coca cola top, with my navy blue superdry hoodie over it.

I'd arrived "home" last night and spent to entire night in my room although I hadn't unpacked anything. Sam had taken a few days off work; she claimed it was to help me settle in but, in my words that meant she was watching me. I was back at school the day after tomorrow. I was personally dreading it.

I'd taken the time to explore the house. There were 4 floors. The first floor had. A huge kitchen, the breakfast bar filled it out a bit. The black tiled floor went with the ivory cupboards perfectly and the little lights everywhere made it cosy at night. The living room had a flatscreen TV mounted on the wall and a long sofa which bent at the corner. The rest of the floor was taken up by the hallway, a downstairs toilet and cupboards.

The secondfloor had my room and Sam's room as well as a bathroom and another room that wasn't used for anything. The thirdfloor was my favourite and was the attic. It had been converted and was a library. Most of the books were about medical stuff although there was a computer in the corner.

The last floor was the basement and there was a door linking it to the large garage tucked away under the house. The room in the basement was some sort of gym. There were two rooms one, was a conventional gym and the other was like some sort kickboxing gym. The staircase was amazing if you stood by the front door you could see all the way up.

The thing that confused me was that Sam lived alone; well apart from me so why did she need such a big house? My room had another flatscreen TV and a laptop. I kept flinging the tennis ball at the wall like I had been since 6am. I hadn't slept all night; in fact I hadn't done anything. I'd just been sat here.

(Sam's POV)

Ivy had been banging since 6, I'd practically piled everything on my hed pillows, quilt, headphones...but I could still hear it. What was she doing in there? DIY? I finally gave up at 9 and climbed out of bed. I was wearing stripey pyjama trousers and a grey vest top. My strawberry blonde hair was all flicked to one side and I looked a little stunned.

I knocked before opening Ivy's bedroom door and nearly getting hit by a flying tennis ball. The ball stopped and so did the thudding. Ivy was sat on the floor in yesterday's clothes.

"Come on...breakfast time" I told her "And bring your uniform I need to get it washed"

She didn't answer but stood up.

I didn't know anything about be a mother and Ivy wasn't making it easy so far.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked when she finally came in.

"Not hungry" she mumbled

I stood opposite her sipping my coffee.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" I asked

She shook her head "No"

After getting a glass of water, Ivy disappeared back to her room. I heded upstairs and after I'd showered I changed into some skinny jeans and a hoodie. Halfway through my shower the thudding returned.

(Ivy's POV)

I had an appointment with Lara today. Honestly I didn't know what to tell her. I wasn't happy here. I could be...I wanted to be...but time always caught up with me. I was never around one place too long. My fear of not trusting people meant I couldn't voice my concerns to Sam. I knew I wasn't supposed to but I needed sometime to think. I changed into my white jersey and my tracksuit bottoms. I switch on my laptop. I opened google and typed into the searchbar.

_Basketball courts in Rochdale_

I left the laptop and grabbed my ball, I dropped it out the window and it bounced a few times before it settled and I winched myself down the drainpipe.

When I arrived at the basketball court I took a run up and dribbled up to the hoop before twisting. Pain ripped through my body and I dropped the ball.

(Lara's POV)

When I arrived at Ivy's house I was told she was in her room. But when I went inside all I found was an empty room and an open window. Her laptop was on her bed and her last search had been for a basketball court. I ran back downstairs and after notifying Sam I got in my car and drove there.


	19. Chapter 19

(Ivy's POV)

"What's wrong?" Lara asked

"Everything. Its not my home and soon enough Sam will get rid of me too"

"Why don't you just talk to her? You'll feel a lot better?" Lara suggested

"What if she confirms it or throws me out?" I asked clearly worried

"She won't besides you don't know until you ask"

She was right. Lara dropped me off at home and I went inside. Sam was waiting in the hall.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Sam said, she crushed me to her chest in a hug.

I seized the moment and the words just spilled out.

"I don't like the colour of my room" I blurted out

She took a step back and looked at me.

"What?" she asked confused

"It's pink. I hate pink"

"Okay, well we can paint it?" she replied

That night I laid in bed.

**It was pouring down with rain and I was stood on the door step. I narrowly dodged my bag as it flew out the door and landed in the mud on the front lawn. She had a vengeful look on her face and her eyes were black and cold.**

**"Never come back" **

**Her words echoed in my head and I woke up panting.**

I was so relieved to find myself still in the house. I climbed out of bed and went next door. Sam was asleep and she stirred as the light shone in through the door. I climbed into her bed and cuddled up to her. I'd always wanted to curl up with my mum when I was scared but I never could.

Sam groaned and rolled over wrapping around me.

"You alright?" She asked sleepily

"Yeah had a nightmare"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"How long do I have?" I asked

"What?" she was a little more awake now

"How long do I have left here with you?" I repeated

"Ivy you can stay here as long as you want to. This is your home now and it always will be" she said

She kissed my head and I melted into her arms. I closed my eyes. I had a home.


	20. Chapter 20

IF ANYONE LIKED THIS STORY AND WOULD WANT TO SEE A SEQUEL THEN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT HAS JUST BEEN POSTED. IT'S CALLED:

PARTYLIFE

AND IT TAKES PLACE 3 MONTHS AFTER THE END OF DEMONS IN THE NIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE ALSO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL STORYLINES THEN FEEL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR ADD THEM AS A REVIEW. THANK YOU! LARASTONE96 


End file.
